Obligations
by ericaj318
Summary: Set during Star Trek Beyond. SpockxOC. In this story, Spock has been with the OC and not Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

Wren James, Operations Officer aboard the USS Enterprise, was in her cabin with her friend Nurse Maria Hayes taking a very important test.

Maria looked at the results and her face lit up as she looked at Wren, "It's positive!"

Wren's lips curled into a large smile as she took in the news, "I have to go tell Spock. He is going to be thrilled!"

Maria wrapped her arms around her friend before she got up to leave Wren's cabin, "Congratulations," she said as she left through the bay doors.

Wren sat at her desk for a moment to take in what had just happened before she got up to call Spock and see when he'd be free. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her communicator, flipping it open, "James to Spock," she said.

"Yes, Wren," he quickly responded. "Do you have some free time today?" she asked, trying to stop grinning but it was impossible.

"I'm free now. Come to my quarters," Spock replied, sounding different. Wren took note of it before responding, "Be there in a few." She closed her communicator and checked herself in the mirror before she walked out of her cabin and down the hall to Spock's quarters.

When she reached his door, she knocked and the doors quickly slid open to reveal Spock sitting at his small table with two cups of tea.

"Wren, I'm glad you called. I, too, need to speak with you," he stated as he gestured for her to take a seat.

Wren felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach but she took a seat, "You go first," she offered, in case her news was no longer welcome.

Spock took a deep breath, "I have been thinking a lot lately about my future. I believe that I must resign from my post here at Starfleet and go to my planet and help in any way I can," he explained.

Wren looked at him before she reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of his, "There's more isn't there?" she asked, afraid to hear the next part.

Spock nodded, "I am afraid so. I believe it would be best if we parted ways and I found a suitable Vulcan mate to start a family with," his eyes gave away the pain he felt without him needing to say anything.

Wren knew her news was no longer welcome and she didn't want to make his pain any greater so she nodded in reply, "That is the logical thing to do," she said as she began to feel sick to her stomach. She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible because she could only put on a stoic face for so long.

Spock grasped her hand briefly in his own before letting it go, "What did you want to talk about?"

Wren shook her head, "It's not important now," she replied as she stood and left his cabin before the tears could escape her eyes.

She felt weak as she walked back to her own cabin. She knew she just needed to lay down for a moment and catch her breath because her world and the last seven years of her life were spiraling around her.

Spock left his quarters, upset as well, and made his way to the bridge. On his way there, Maria saw him.

"Commander Spock," she said to grab his attention.

Spock looked at his fellow crewman and Wren's friend, "Yes, Nurse Hayes?"

Maria noted that he didn't look happy but he was a Vulcan, "Did Wren tell you the great news?" she asked, holding some of her own excitement in.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "What news?"

Maria stopped, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Wren, "She should probably tell you herself. We're almost to Yorktown," she changed the subject quickly before racing away.

"Fascinating," Spock noted as he wondered what Wren was going to tell him before he ended things between them. He wanted to ask her, himself, but they were about to dock and he needed to be on the bridge.

When the ship docked at Yorktown, Wren raced off in hopes to avoid Spock but he caught her as they walked into the crowd.

"Wren," he called her name out. She turned but as she did she saw two Vulcans approaching him. She took that as her escape and raced to the restaurant where she and Maria were set to have dinner.

She walked in and saw Maria already at a table. Once she sat down, she noticed Pavel wasn't there, "Is Chekov not joining us?" Wren asked, surprised.

"No, I told him I'd catch up with him later. Why didn't you tell Spock?" Maria asked, noting Wren's puffy eyelids.

Wren tried to be strong as she answered but she could feel the tears coming, "He ended things because he wants to go to Vulcan and be with them. I couldn't tell him," she explained breathing deeply to get control of her emotions.

Maria shook her head, "Why does he have to think so logically? I'm so sorry," she began, "What are you going to do?"

Wren shook her head, "I don't know." Before the two continued their conversation, their comms beeped. "All Enterprise crew is to report to the ship at midnight. We are going on a mission," Kirk's voice instructed.

The girls both sighed, "So much for the break," Maria said.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria and Wren sat at the restaurant until it was time to get back to the ship. Once the girls boarded the ship, Maria went straight to sickbay and Wren headed to the bridge.

She arrived before Spock and quickly took a survey of all the systems to make sure everything was in check. As she worked, Spock and Captain Kirk arrived.

Wren watched as Spock made his way over to her as each member of the crew sounded off that their systems were ready for the journey. Wren also noted the alien woman on the bridge who she could only assume was the reason for their journey.

"Lieutenant," Spock began as he stood directly next to her, keeping his voice low, "Nurse Hayes told me that you had wanted to share some news with me. What was that news?"

Wren was prepared now to keep this professional even though inside she still felt nothing but pain...and nausea, "Commander Spock, as I said before it doesn't matter now and this is certainly not the time or place to discuss it." She impressed herself with her even tone as she replied.

Spock nodded his head, "I hope you will come around and tell me soon," he said as he turned and walked to his station and take a seat.

Kirk hailed the entire crew to give them a summary of their mission:

"Crew of the Enterprise, we have been dispatched by Starfleet to investigate a mysterious Nebula which has taken a crew somehow. As we know from our journeys, there is no such thing as undiscovered but rather temporarily hidden. We will update you as we learn more. I am sorry our leave was not as long as planned and I thank you all for being so diligent in your duties. Captain out."

Wren watched her scanners closely as she watched the entirety of the ship. If this Nebula was as dangerous as Kirk described then it was important for her to keep a close eye on everything.

The ship reached the Nebula and made it through without much trouble and a planet came into view.

Their alien guest spoke, "That is the planet Altamid. I believe if any of my crew survived, they will be on the surface."

Kirk looked to Spock for a report and the Science Officer replied, "The planet is vast and covered in greenery but I see few to zero life signs."

Before Kirk or the rest of the crew could take in that news, Sulu spoke, "Captain, there is a ship heading straight for us."

"On screen," Kirk ordered, "Uhura, try and hail them."

Uhura nodded as she turned to her station. Wren was looking over her systems as everyone was going through the stages of figuring out what to do. She could see the communication attempts weren't working.

"Captain, they are jamming us," Uhura stated and Kirk nodded as they all watched the screen.

What they saw could only be described as a beehive evacuating with every bee coming straight for them. "Shield up!" Kirk yelled, "We are in emergency code red."

Within moments, the ship was under attack. Kirk ordered Chekov to fire back but it was pointless.

Spock stood from his station and was quickly joined by Bones to head down and investigate. Wren knew that meant the ship was going to be boarded and she was on their team.

Bones grabbed his communicator, "Nurse Hayes, come take my place on the bridge."

Wren followed Spock and Bones into the lift and they headed down to the main level to check for injuries, issues and the systems.

Once they got off the lift, Spock went to the right, Wren stayed where she was running her scanner and Bones went down the hall to the left. As Wren stood, watching on her scanner as the ship's integrity grew weaker and weaker, she heard a lot of noise coming from the direction Spock had gone.

As usual, she made the decision to head that way and investigate instead of staying where there was currently no danger. She walked down the corridor until the noises grew louder and she suddenly saw Spock racing toward her. She heard him mentioning an artifact to Kirk but then he stopped and yelled, "Wren, run! Get to Dr. McCoy!"

Wren slid as she whipped around to run towards Bones but she gained her footing and sprinted down the hall. "Bones!" she yelled as he came into view.

Bones looked up to see Wren racing his way with Spock not far behind. Bones looked to his left and saw a door open, not one of theirs but it was a place to hide.

"Follow me!" Bones yelled. Wren didn't hesitate as Spock caught up with her, still firing at the invaders.

They raced through the doors and found themselves face to face with two more intruders. "It's a ship," Bones noted, racing to the controls while Wren and Spock took on the two guys.

Luckily Spock was quick on his feet and he opened a hatch to the vastness of space and grabbed Wren around her waist firmly. The intruders flew out of the hatch and Spock shut it before anyone else could get taken.

Spock looked Wren over, "Are you alright?" he asked, his face concerned.

Wren nodded, feeling a little lightheaded, "I just feel a little sick to my stomach but I'll be ok."

Spock nodded as he went to help Bones fly this vessel and get them safely onto the planet where they could regroup.


	3. Chapter 3

Wren finally caught her breath as they reached the ground by crash landing. She couldn't help herself as she pushed open the door and climbed out. As her feet touched the ground, she could hear Bones grunting as he pulled himself out. Wren felt her stomach tighten before she leaned forward and threw up over the rocky planet.

She turned at the sound of Spock's voice and noticed at the same moment Bones did, that Spock was hurt.

"Spock!" Wren yelled as she raced over, "Move carefully. You are really hurt," she said as she reached up to help him.

Spock had watched her get sick when he was climbing out and he was more concerned with her then himself, "Are you ok, Wren?"

Wren rolled her eyes as Bones joined her to help get Spock out of the ship. "Spock, I'm fine but you are really, really not," she stated blatantly.

Spock fought them off, attempting to push forward, "We need to find the rest of the crew," he said, determinedly.

Bones finally spoke, "No, you are going to lie here while I figure out how to fix you. It could've pierced your heart, Spock."

Spock complied as he laid back against the alien ship and Bones took a look at the wound. "I have to pull it out or you'll die but if I can't stop the bleeding, you'll die."

"is that supposed to be comforting, doctor?" Spock asked. Bones rolled his eyes as he began rummaging for anything that might help, "Hold his hand," Bones said to Wren, "This is going to hurt."

Wren didn't argue as she took Spock's hand into hers. Spock turned his head and looked into her eyes, "Since I might die, do you wish to share your news now?"

"You're going to live and no, I am never going to share the news," Wren said, faking a smile in attempt to calm him.

Bones had finished whatever he was going to use and he turned and looked at Wren, "Will this news surprise him?"

Wren nodded, not sure why the Doctor was asking. Bones half smiled in reply, "Go ahead and tell him then."

Wren took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him but she knew why Bones wanted her to, "Spock, the news is that I'm pregnant," she revealed watching his face as he took in the news. Before he could reply, Spock screamed out in pain. Bones had taken that moment to yank out the metal and 'cauterize' the internal wound.

"That was good, Wren," Bones smiled at her, "Is it true?"

Spock, too, looked over at her, his eyes filled with sudden concern, "Is it true? You should've told me."

Wren looked at him, her face calm, "Yes, it is true but like I said before, it doesn't matter now. Let's find some shelter," she said as she reached down to pull one of Spock's arms over her shoulder to help him.

Bones stopped her, "I've got him. You need to do as little as possible, missy." Wren rolled her eyes as they walked across the rocky planet in complete silence.

After a good distanced walk, they found a small cave to use for temporary shelter which was good because Spock wasn't doing so well.

"You two stay here for the night and I'll continue trying to find the crew," Wren began, "I'll be faster by myself.

Spock started to straighten his body to protest her idea when he collapsed to the floor. Wren couldn't stop herself from dropping to her knees by his side. "You know my proposal is the most logical choice," she said as she placed on hand gently on his cheek.

Spock shook his head, "Everything is different now. You don't need to act recklessly."

Bones nodded, "He's right. I'll go, you stay here with your betrothed," he spoke but watched as both Spock and Wren's faces grew pained at the last thing he said.

Wren stood, "I'm going because he is hurt and you are a Doctor which means you can help him whereas I can do absolutely nothing. I'll be back," she stated as she walked out of the cave not awaiting any further protests.

Bones looked at Spock after he helped him into a more comfortable position, "Did you two break up or something?"

Spock sighed, "I decided that due to the nature of my people, I should be there helping. I'm planning to leave Starfleet in the wake of Ambassador Spock's death and take over his work."

"Does Jim know? And, are you still going to do that knowing that your girlfriend of seven years is having your baby?"

Spock sighed once more, "I do not know, Doctor. Wren and I had been trying since we set out on our five year mission and I'd begun to lose hope. She will think I'm staying for the baby if I stay," he noted as he thought outloud.

"No, Spock, she won't," Bones stated, "She knows you love her and she understood your logic but I know you belong her with her and Jim. I don't need you though. I plan to throw a party if you leave." Bones laughed as he said the last part and watched as Spock's lips curled into a genuine smile.

Wren walked through the rocky terrain until she found greenery and suddenly found herself in a forest. She was officially tired and thirsty as night began to fall. As she walked, she thought she could hear an explosion. She raced in the direction of the noise and saw the saucer of the Enterprise crashing forward.

She turned to make her way out of the area when she was joined by three other people, sprinting. She raced away with them and as they slowed down she looked at them to see Kirk, Maria and Chekov.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maria!" Wren yelled in relief as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. Normally, Maria wasn't much of a hugger but she made an exception and embraced her friend.

"I didn't know if you'd made it," Maria said as they let each other go, "Did you get here alone?"

Wren shook her head, "No, I landed in one of those ships with Spock and Bones and Spock is seriously injured so I came out to look for others on my own."

Kirk was immediately interested once she mentioned Spock's name, "How badly is he hurt? How far away are they?"

Wren looked his way and smiled as she saw Maria going to stand near Chekov, "They are on the rocky are of the planet. It's this way," she said as she began leading them.

Maria walked up to Wren's side, "How long have you been walking?" she asked, concerned.

Wren waved off her concern, "Go enjoy your boyfriend. Spock knows," she added.

Maria was shocked, "Did you tell him? How did he react?"

"I had to do it to distract him for Bones and he didn't give me much of a reaction. I really don't know how he feels but it doesn't matter," she finished looking down as they walked.

Chekov walked up behind them, "I was able to grab some water when we were aboard the Enterprise. Do you ladies need some?"

Maria nodded passing one to Wren, "Drink that. Don't worry about Spock, he'll come around. He has wanted a baby with you for a while and it's not your fault it took so long."

Wren nodded, "I know but I don't want him to give up what he thinks is right because of me and this baby."

Kirk overheard their conversation, "You're pregnant?" he asked.

Wren looked over his way, "Yeah, I just found out yesterday. We should be getting pretty close to where the trees turn into rocks," she changed the subject.

As they began to climb down the rocks they'd reached, a purple gas filled the area and all four of them were suddenly stuck to the rocks they'd just climbed down in brown, sticky goo.

"This is great," Maria said, sarcastically, looking around at all her friend's. Wren laughed, "I mean, we were getting pretty close so it only makes sense that we would get caught now."

Just as they were about to begin working out a plan, Scotty appeared with a woman they didn't recognize. "Captain!" he yelled.

"You know these people, Montgomery Scotty?" the woman asked.

"Aye," Scotty replied, "That young lad is Pavel Chekov and the wonderful woman next to him is Nurse Maria Hays. The beautiful lass next to her is Wren James and that handsome devil is Captain James T. Kirk," he finished before looking back at the woman, "And this is Jaylah."

"Nice to meet you," Kirk quipped, "Do you mind getting us down?"

Jaylah did something and suddenly the goo let go of them and they all crashed to the ground, some harder than others.

"Come," Jaylah instructed gesturing for them to follow her.

Wren wanted to protest that they needed to find Spock and Bones but she decided hold off and see where they were. Jaylah led them inside a ship which could only be described as very old Starfleet machinery.

"Is this a Starfleet ship?" Chekov asked, curiously. Maria smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Aye, lad," Scotty replied, "This is the USS Franklin."

"If this is a Starship, do the transporters work? We need to scan for Spock and Bones and beam them aboard," Wren said in a rush.

"She has enough power for that," Scotty agreed, "Come with me. Chekov, go the bridge and scan for them and tell me where they are."

Chekov nodded and Maria followed him while Kirk, Wren and Jaylah followed Scotty to the transporter room.

Wren waited anxiously as they worked until she saw the transporter pad light up and moments later, Spock appeared before her eyes. She raced over to help him, afraid he couldn't stand on his own.

"Spock!" she yelled as she embraced him. He was silent as he held onto her.

"Where's Bones, Mr. Scott?" Kirk asked but just as he finished speaking, Bones materialized before their eyes.

Bones was irritated to say the least because if there was one thing the good Doctor didn't like, it was being transported.

"Jim, are there any medical supplies here?" Bones asked as he looked to see Spock in Wren's arms unable to stand on his own two feet.

Jaylah nodded, "Bring him this way," she said as she turned and marched down the hall. Wren began to help Spock up but Bones and Kirk quickly took over in her place and helped him to what was once a medical bay.

Bones got to work quickly and somehow was able to fix him. Once he was out of critical condition, Kirk sat down next to him. Wren was standing in the background.

"Spock, what should we do next?" Kirk asked, afraid he'd found a situation he didn't know how to face, "We have no ship and no crew."

"This is a ship, is it not, Captain?" Spock asked causing Kirk to grin.

"What would I do without you Spock?" Kirk asked with a smile.

Spock looked from Bones to Wren at Kirk's confession with sadness in his eyes. "Rest up while we figure out where the crew is and what to do next," Kirk ordered before he turned and began to walk out, taking the crowd with him.

"Wren, will you stay?" Spock requested, his voice soft.


	5. Chapter 5

Wren watched as the crowd left the area and she was left with Spock. She took a seat on the floor since he was laying across the only chair in the room. She sat silently, not wanting to discuss anything.

"Wren, can we talk?" he asked as sat up straight, letting out a gasp from the pain.

"You should be taking it easy," Wren noted, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, her tone slightly cold.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" he asked, his face displaying genuine hurt.

Wren sighed, "I was going to yesterday and I was really excited to tell," she began letting her guard down as she spoke, "But, that all changed with your news. I am not going to stop you if you think going to New Vulcan is the correct path for you, that isn't my place."

Spock groaned as he got off the of seat and crept over to her, sitting across from her on the floor, "I made that plan because of my obligation to my people but there is nothing more I want then to be with you. I almost died in the last twenty-four hours and the only thing running through my mind was not seeing your face again. I'm so sorry for upsetting you and making you think I did not want our future anymore. Can we try again?"

Wren felt her lower lip puff up as the tears began to form in her eyes. She couldn't' speak because she didn't know what to say to him. She wanted exactly what he wanted.

"Can I take those tears as a yes?" he asked as he reached up with his left arm to wipe her cheeks dry.

She nodded as she reached forward and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Spock's lips curled into a smile for a second time that day but this time there were no witnesses. "We're having a baby," he whispered before leaning back so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Wren smiled, taking a deep breath to compose herself, "We won't have much of a future if we don't get to the bridge and figure out how to get off this planet. Are you up to it?" she asked, placing her hand softly near his wound, afraid to hurt him.

Spock nodded, "I am in acceptable condition." Spock stood and reached a hand down to Wren which she refused and got up herself, "You need to take it easy," she quipped before leading him to the bridge of the USS Franklin.

When the walked onto the bridge, Bones looked over and said, "So, did you two make up?"

Wren looked away to hide her blushing cheeks as Spock replied, "That is not really relevant to our current situation, is it Doctor?"

Bones nodded, "It most certainly is not and I'm happy for you two," he finished with a slight chuckle.

"What's the plan?" Kirk asked, "We know where the crew is but how do we get them out? Scotty, how many people can you transport on board at a time?"

Scotty shrugged his shoulders, "Probably twenty at a time but yer gonna need a distraction."

Jaylah had been silent, listening to them talk but she'd had enough, "You can not go against Krall. He will kill you like he killed my father. James T., you need to fly my house and get us off this planet forever."

"Wait, did you escape from Krall's lair?" Wren asked, very intrigued by this woman.

"I escaped and I will never go back," she stated as she stormed off of the bridge.

"We need her if we have any hope of making this work," Kirk sighed. Scotty looked at him, "I'll take care of this," he offered as he wandered after Jaylah.

Spock continued plotting while they waited, "If she will help then it will be easy to get the crew out and beam them aboard which Mr. Scott and Mr. Chekov will be proficient to take care of but there needs to be a distraction."

Kirk ran his fingers across his chin, "I think I have an idea and if Jaylah will help then it will definitely work."

"What can we do?" Wren and Maria asked at the same time.

"Maria, you and Bones need to stay here in case anyone's been injured. Wren, I assume you can be on the ground party to fight off anyone my distraction doesn't take care of," Kirk stated.

Spock shook his head, "I don't believe that is the best plan. Lieutenant James should stay aboard where she is safe. I will go with you Captain. Jaylah, you and myself should be more than enough."

Wren turned to Spock, "I will be ok, Spock. I know why you don't want me to go but I promise that I'm one of your best bets when it comes to hand to hand combat, especially since you are still healing," as she finished explaining her case, she placed a hand gently upon his cheek while looking deeply into his eyes.

Spock never broke eye contact as he replied, "You and I will be a team then."

Kirk nodded to their agreement as Jaylah and Scotty reentered the room, "She's in."

Jaylah nodded, "I will get you in and then when we return, you will fly my house off of this planet. Deal?" she asked, offering her hand to Kirk. Kirk grinned triumphantly as he took it in his own.


	6. Chapter 6

The team readied for the impending battle and finally Spock asked Kirk, "What is your plan to distract Krall and his soldiers?"

Kirk's lips curled into a mischievous grin, "Just wait and see," he replied as he and Jaylah led them out of the ship, Jaylah had the distraction hidden with her technology until the necessary moment.

Wren walked next to Spock on their way to take down Krall and his people. Based on what Jaylah had told them, if he got off of this planet he was going to destroy the Federation through Yorktown.

"Spock, after we get the crew transported out safely, we need to do our best to stop Krall from leaving," Wren said as she reached down to grab a hold of his hand.

Spock nodded, "Indeed. Are you sure you are up to this?" he asked, his tone serious.

Wren laughed, "I feel the same as I did before we knew anything. Don't worry about me, ok?"

Spock shook his head. She could tell he was frustrated with her but she also knew he owed her for his suggestion. They walked onward until Jaylah signaled for everyone to stop.

"We are almost there," she announced," James T, you and I must go in and start the distraction," she stated as she used her stick to unveil a motorcycle.

Wren's face lit up when she saw it, "An old motorcycle? Does it even have fuel to run?" she asked, knowing from her time with Kirk that it was his dream to ride this.

Kirk nodded, "It has just enough leftover for what we need today. You two head straight to the wall and let the crew go. Get them out of here twenty at a time and then wait for us and we'll get out of here," he ordered as he hopped onto the motorcycle and cranked it up.

Jaylah smiled as she climbed on behind him, "Don't try to help us because it will look as if there are many James Ts."

"Good luck," Wren said as she grabbed Spock's hand once more so they could sneak around the back and let the crew out.

"I do not know that the Captain parading around on that machine will be a strong enough distraction," Spock commented as they neared the gate.

Wren felt herself grin as she looked over at Kirk riding around in circles, multiple versions of himself making it difficult for anyone to see which was the real one. "I think it's working," she commented as she opened the lock to reveal Sulu and Uhura.

"Come on guys," Wren said, her tone rushed, "We can only get twenty of you at a time."

"He's planning on…" Uhura began.

Spock stopped her, "We know his plan and we are prepared to stop him."

She nodded as the first group of twenty stepped forward to be beamed aboard the Franklin. As they moved the crew, group by group, some of Krall's men had caught on to what Spock and Wren were doing.

Wren looked up and saw them, "Keep the groups moving, I'll be right back," she whispered as she handed him the device Scotty and Chekov were using to track them.

Spock was about to protest but she walked away too fast. Wren marched up behind the first soldier and wrapped her arm around his neck, suffocating him. She was focused and didn't see the second guard coming at her from behind.

All she felt was cold metal on her back and she turned her head to see the guard there with his gun to her.

She didn't have a move unless she could slip out quickly enough to cause the guard to shoot his fellow soldier so she took a deep breath and prepared to try.

Before she could act, she felt the metal leave her and she turned to see that Spock was standing above the now unconscious guard. Spock moved to use the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on the one still in her grasp and he was successful.

"You do need my help," Spock stated, his attempt at sarcasm.

Wren wasn't mad at him. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know that I need you, silly. I was just trying to show you that I am pretty capable myself. And, I failed," she finished with a laugh.

Spock wrapped his arms around her in return, "Let me care for you, please."

Wren pulled back, "Deal. Let's finish the job so we can see if we can get that old ship off the planet," she offered.

Spock nodded in agreement but before he turned to go back, he leaned forward and placed his hands on her upper arms before leaning forward and placing his lips gently against hers.

Their lips parted and they raced back to the beaming location and only had one group left. "Captain, are you ready?" Wren yelled to Kirk.

"I've got my beacon. Krall got away but I need to get Jaylah, you two get back," he yelled back.

Wren nodded as she and Spock took their places with the last group before they felt themselves being dematerialized.

Everything turned bright blue before they saw the transporter room on the Franklin come into view. Chekov and Scotty were there, "Where's the Captain and Jaylah?" Scotty asked.

"Give them a moment, Mr. Scott," Spock stated, simply, "And then we shall perform the real task."

Wren looked at Spock, "What do you mean?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Starships were never meant to take off from land."


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk and Jaylah arrived back on the ship shortly after Spock, Wren and the rest of the crew. "Everyone get to your stations," Kirk ordered, "Krall already got away so we need to get this ship off of this planet."

Sulu nodded as he took his seat once they were all on the bridge, "Sir, we may not be able to get airborne."

Kirk nodded, "I'm aware of that but we have to try."

Maria raced onto the bridge and wrapped her arms around Wren, "I'm so glad you made it back from mission!"

Wren smiled as she hugged her friend tightly, "Me too. Were any of the crew injured?"

Maraia pulled back and shook her head as the two women breathed a sigh of relief.

Chekov walked up next and took his station next to Sulu, "Do you think this cliff is high enough for us to drop straight off and then take to the sky?"

Sulu shrugged his shoulders, "I certainly hope so. It's the only thing we've got or this is going to be a very short trip."

Kirk turned in his chair to look at Jaylah, "Do you know how Krall's ships work?"

Jaylah nodded, "His bees all hear the same thing so they can do what he wants."

Spock raised an eyebrow at what she stated, "So, if we can disrupt the signal then we can get those ships moving in mass chaos and leave Krall to face us alone."

Kirk nodded, "But, how do we get the ships to go against Krall's wishes?"

Scotty walked up and smiled, "I think I know a way. Jaylah has some music on the ship that, if we can get close enough, will disrupt the signal. We just need to transport someone from here to one of those ships in order to lead the bees away."

Kirk smiled, "That is a brilliant plan. Who is going to go? Once we get in the air, it won't be long before we are in close enough range to beam someone aboard."

Spock stepped forward, "It would appear that since I have been on one previously, logic would dictate that I go."

Wren started to shake her head but Kirk spoke first, "You've just barely gotten back on your feet. Do you think that is wise?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "If it is my health that concerns you, send Doctor McCoy with me to 'keep an eye' out for me."

Wren couldn't help the smile cross her lips at his suggestion, the same that spread across Kirk's as he said, "Oh, he's gonna love this. Get to the transporter room and be ready. Sulu, let's do this."

Wren looked at Maria, her face filled with concern as she followed Spock off of the bridge. She stopped him as they entered one of the old hallways on the way to the ship's sickbay.

"Spock!" Wren shouted, "Wait up for a second," she added as they felt the ship rock beneath their feet.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Spock asked as he grabbed her and held her tightly to himself against the wall in case.

Wren felt comforted by his closeness, "Just in case something happens, I wanted to say goodbye," she whispered as she reached up and placed her hands on his face pulling his face towards hers before kissing him. He kissed back as his hands wandered her familiar body. Once their lips parted, Spock looked down at her, "It is going to be just fine. I will see you soon."

Wren nodded, trying not to cry, before she reached up and placed her lips to his once more. It was brief but it meant everything. Wren whispered in his ear, "Good luck," before she walked away and back onto the bridge where she saw them heading straight for the rocks below.

She grabbed the wall in hopes that Sulu and Chekov would get the Franklin off the ground.

Just as they were about to crash, the thrusters kicked in and the ship took flight. The entire bridge breathed a sigh of relief as they took off into space after Krall.

"Scotty, get the transmission jammer ready," Kirk ordered causing Scotty and Jaylah to race off the bridge.

Wren walked over to Maria, "Do you think this is going to work?" she asked, worried for Spock.

"My man got us off the planet so yours will stop the bees. Don't worry," Maria said with a smile, "Somehow, we always get out of these situations."

Wren smiled as she turned her head to see Scotty and Jaylah reappear with an old Earth boombox.

The ship was approaching the bees and they were within range to transport Spock and Bones to the enemy ship.

"How close do we have to get once they're aboard to disrupt the signal?" Wren asked.

Uhura looked up from her station, "Really close."

Wren nodded as she braced herself. Spock communicated back to the ship that they were aboard and ready for the disruption.

Scotty was having trouble but Jaylah took over and suddenly and old song blasted through the speakers of the ship. Kirk smiled as he said, "Sabotage? Great choice of song. Get us right in the middle of those bees!" he ordered

Sulu directed the ship straight into danger and before Spock and Bones could disrupt the signal, Krall sent the bees after the Franklin.

"Brace yourselves!" Kirk yelled before connecting to Bones, "Are you guys ready?"

"Dammit Jim, I'm a Doctor not a pilot," was all they heard as the bees began tearing into the ship's hull.

Just as Sulu was about to state that the ship's integrity was compromised, the bees dispersed. "Good work men!" Kirk said to Spock and Bones. "Sulu, get us into Yorktown so I can stop Krall!"

Wren hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she knew that part one of their mission was complete.


	8. Chapter 8

Uhura was looking at her screens when something caught her eye, "Captain!" she yelled to grab Kirk's attention.

Kirk walked over, looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Sir, Krall is a Federation Officer. He is Captain Balthazar Edison."

"That would make him over 200 years old," Kirk stated as Krall's mission suddenly made sense.

"Sulu, we need to land as closely to the main facility as possible," he ordered as he realized that Krall would release his death machine into Yorktown's air supply.

"Chekov and Mr. Scott," Kirk began, "When we land, you two need to do your best to shut down the planet's oxygen supply."

"Sir, there is no way we could override that system," Scotty complained, "That is the very thing people need to breathe."

Wren looked over at Jaylah, "Take Jaylah to help you," she suggested as she got a second idea. "Spock," she said into the comm.

"Wren, is everything alright?" he replied, his voice concerned.

Wren laughed at his over protectiveness so soon in the game but replied, "Lead Krall's ship to the main gas lines. If he crashes, maybe he will die in the explosion."

Wren shut down the comm and caught a grin from Kirk at her planning. Sulu interrupted the plan making and said, "Prepare for landing. We're going down hard."

The crew braced themselves as the ship crash landed into the water which flowed through Yorktown. Once the ship came to a halt, they got off and saw Krall's ship was already in flames.

"Do you think he's dead?" Maria asked as Chekov squeezed her hand before he, Scotty and Jaylah raced into the building.

Wren looked up, "No," she shook her head causing Kirk to look up to.

Krall was already halfway to the air vent. Kirk raced after him leaving Maria and Wren to watch in horror as they realized they could die at any moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch," Maria said as the two strained their necks to see two men fighting in the clear ducts way above their heads.

"Maybe not," Wren agreed as they stood there looking at each other. "If it ends, I want you to know that you are my best friend," Wren said, "You've been like a sister to me since our first day at the Academy."

Maria reached forward and embraced her friend, "We are sisters," she said as the girls hugged each other tightly not paying attention anymore to the world possibly ending above them.

It wasn't until they felt the hands of two other people on their shoulders that they let each other go. The girls turned to see Spock and Bones on their sides with a heaving Kirk not too far off.

"You did it!" Wren screamed as she wrapped her arms around Spock's neck.

Maria smiled broadly as she raced away to go find Chekov inside the building. Kirk grinned as Bones said, "So much for sisterhood," he said with a laugh.

Wren peeked over at Bones, still embracing Spock tightly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We saved the world, what now?" Kirk asked, finally catching his breath.

"A break, Jim, a break," Bones replied as he grabbed the Captain's arm to drag him inside leaving Spock and Wren alone.

"I'm so glad you made it," Wren said as she loosened her grip just slightly on Spock.

"I won't be leaving your side again," he replied.

The crew waited in the ballroom of Yorktown for Bones and the Captain to appear for his birthday celebration. When they saw Kirk walk through the entrance, they all shouted, "Surprise!"

Wren noticed Kirk's cheeks blush slightly as Bones turned to Kirk, handing him a drink and saying, "Told you I'm the sentimental type."

Kirk smiled, drink in hand, and said, "First of all, thank you all for being here and for all the work you've done aboard the Enterprise. I know being in deep space for so long can make us lose focus on what we're doing but you all have done an amazing job and I am proud to Captain this crew. We set out again in a few days on the Enterprise-A and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be on board with. To absent friends and those we haven't met yet!" he finished his toast with his glass to the sky though his eyes made a quick glance at Wren.

Wren smiled as she felt Spock wrap his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, "We're going to have a baby in deep space."

Before Spock could respond, Kirk walked up and took Spock for a moment.

Kirk looked at Spock, once they'd walked away and said, "I'm sorry about Ambassador Spock. Is that what you wanted to tell me that day in the lift?"

Spock looked at Kirk and thought through all the things they'd been through in the last two weeks and replied, "More or less."

Wren wandered over to Maria and Chekov, "Are you two excited to be going back out?"

Maria grinned, "I live for it. Pavel has other plans though," she finished as she looked down.

Wren furrowed her brow as Chekov replied, "I plan to join back up but I am going to go back to the Academy and get my Master's in engineering."

"You're already so good at that stuff, why?" Wren asked, feeling for Maria as they would be parting ways for a time.

Pavel smiled as he reached down to grasp Maria's hand, "I can always be better."

Wren looked down at Maria, her heart shattering for her friend, "Why don't you stay here with him?"

Maria looked up at Wren, her eyes filled with surprise, "I need to be with you. You're going to have a baby and I want to be there for that."

"I'll be in good hands with Bones, you know that. Stay with him. If there's anything I've learned recently," she began as she looked over to see Spock coming back her way, "it's that people matter most and Pavel is your person now, not me."

Maria stood and hugged Wren tightly, "I will miss you so much!"

Wren didn't say anything as she embraced her friend. Spock was at her side once more, "May I borrow you for a moment?" he asked.

Wren laughed as she let Maria go, "You don't have to ask," she said as she felt the tears of the goodbye sting her eyes. She gladly walked away with Spock.

"What is it?" she asked, as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to continue the five year mission now that you're expecting?" his voice was filled with concern as he asked. She knew he was thinking of all the danger they'd encountered and he couldn't picture a baby factoring into any of that.

Wren grasped his face gently in her hands, "Spock, it will work out because we're meant to be up there. There are always possibilities," she quoted him before leaning forward and placing her lips against his.

The End


End file.
